


I just want you (for my own)

by cyjchillmyg



Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Jackson Needs a Hug, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: it's Christmas morning for the famous idol Jackson Wang
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I just want you (for my own)

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is very short but eh. and ofc one of these works had to be canon (it's my brand I think). Enjoy!
> 
> title from all I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey

Jackson woke up with a warm smile. He stretched his body against the bed, feeling the duvet slide off him slightly. He pulled it back up, not wanting to feel the bitter cold of the morning just yet. Instead, he snuggled into his pillow and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. The same boyfriend that was buried in Jackson's chest, arms locked around his shoulders and a leg over his waist.

Jackson loved mornings like these. Mornings where they were still naked from last night's activities and so could feel each other's warmth and soft skin. Mornings where they were still wrapped up in each other, close enough to hear the other's heartbeat. Mornings where they were still in their own world, where they were just two people in love and not famous idols. Mornings where they could prolong getting up, just taking their time.

But that wouldn't last long.

Before Jackson could even close his eyes, their alarm rang. Sighing, the rapper stretched his arm out of the lovely warm bed to turn off the incessant ringing of the alarm clock. He, then, inhaled slowly and deeply. He let out the deep breath just as slowly, focusing on his chest deflating - technically his diaphragm but that was all he could remember from his biology lessons back in school.

These few moments of peace would soon be over as they'd have to rush to their schedule - was it KBS today or SBS? Jackson couldn't keep up.

For now, he would slowly wake up. He would hold his boyfriend tight against his chest, savouring the morning where they had been able to be together with no distractions. Then, he'd wake up his boyfriend with a soft kiss or two, trailing down to map the few bruises he left on his torso. Maybe he'd be able to give his loved one the Christmas gift they deserved before they had to get up and get ready.

"Happy Christmas, Nyoungie," He whispered into the dark locks in front of his face. He planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head before tightening the hug they were in.

Maybe next year it would just be them alone on Christmas day. No schedules, no song festivals. But then, Jackson would get the gift he's been waiting so long for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
